


brewing love

by waverlyhaughtkicksass



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Nicole Haught, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Sheriff Haught - Freeform, cause i can't write smut, love potion for nicole, scientist waverly, they both have a crush on each other, use your imagination my gentle viewers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waverlyhaughtkicksass/pseuds/waverlyhaughtkicksass
Summary: scientist waverly brewed a love potion during her free time and sheriff Haught accidentally drinks it, she cares for...her friend, while trying to find a cure, is nicole haught still going to be her friend... or? or i suck at summaries please just read or smtinternal screeching
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. the girl with the dimpled smile

**Author's Note:**

> hihi gentle viewers, i've literally never posted on archive before and this is my first work after two years of not writing so if it's a little choppy please excuse it i apologise in advance. a huge thank you to [wayhaughtprompts on tumblr](https://wayhaughtprompts.tumblr.com/) for letting me write a short fic using their prompt as an inspo! their user is [yourlocaltranskid on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid/) be sure to check them out!! this is going to be a few chapters and i'll try and update as frequent as i can, feel free to leave any comment / critiques so i can improve :> i'll definitely check all of them out one by one.

“Who’s up for some fun!” Waverly sing-songed as she trotted in the lab with a light skips. She finally had time to really experiment and try what she wanted to try for the longest time. Create a love potion. 

She had been so overwhelmed with other serious projects that she had no time for both herself, and the fun and experimental projects that she wanted to do. There’s also been distractions which took her _even_ longer to finish, with her sister messing up everything when she occasionally popped in, Jeremy using the same space to do his projects, it’s hardly possible for her to focus on her own work. Not to mention that a certain red-head sheriff with those beautiful dimples that she met at the bar would stop by almost every morning to give her a cup of freshly brewed coffee that’ll send the shorter girl out of focus until lunch time, not that she complained, Nicole was the only person who could distract her and Waverly would actually thank her for it. If only Nicole could know how much the shorter girl adores her. 

Waverly took a deep breath before putting her lab coat on, shoving her thoughts about Nicole away. “Someone’s cheerful today, what’s up?” Jeremy turned around from his frogs that he was feeding on the table. “I’m going to be making a love potion~~” Waverly yelped, unable to contain her excitement, “I don’t think I’m going to be using it on anyone… or myself. I hope it turns out fine.” 

“It’s obvious you wouldn’t have to use it, you’ve only got eyes for that one red head,” Jeremy teased, leaning against the table. Waverly blushed, a shade of light pink spread across her face, “Shut up Jeremy,” she took a deep breath and whispered, “Is it really that obvious?” Jeremy giggled, “You don’t have to be seeing to know that Waverly.” Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed in response, “Alright, let’s have some fun.” 

・┅┅┅・୨୧・┅┅┅・

“Looks like it’s done, I thought it would have some sort of colouring in it,” Waverly muttered, stirring the small pot that contains the newly made potion, “And the texture, it looks kind of syrupy, like sweetener.” 

“I mean, I’ve never made any kind of potion before, let alone thinking about making one, so I’d say this is a success,” Jeremy peered into the pot. 

“Let’s pour this baby out!” Waverly took a test tube out from one of the cabinets and carefully poured in the potion, “I forgot how much I loved doing experiments other than what Nedley gives us, this is so much more better.” 

“You better hide your new baby, cause Nedley’s coming right… now. Good Afternoon Professor Nedley, I see you’ve brought some guests!” Jeremy put on a fake-happy tone, laced with some desperation to leave. “Ah yes, glad to see you both doing well, Waverly’s sister insisted on following me in and sheriff Haught just so happened to be here,” Nedley replied, motioning to the two women behind him. 

“Babygirl!! Do you want to go have lunch with Haughtpants and me? I saw her outside and asked her if she wanted to join, but she never gave a response,” Wynonna glared at Nicole as she threw herself onto her sister. Waverly’s eyes never took off Nicole, not even bothering to hide that she’s staring at her anymore until Wynonna threw herself onto her that made her almost drop her potion. “Nonna! Careful! I just made this!” Waverly whined, pushing Wynonna off of her. 

“New experiment Waves?” The tall red head asked, a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes, she had always adored how Waverly could make new products from experiments just out of plain ingredients. “Mhm, Jeremy helped me with this, it’s- NONNA STOP SHAKING ME I’LL GO!” Waverly was glad that Nicole had taken interest in yet another one of her experiments, and somehow Wynonna just had to ruin one of her interactions with Nicole. 

“I’ll stay here and watch the lab, you gals have fun,” Jeremy nodded towards Waverly, motioning her to put the potion on one of the test tube racks, “I’ll watch over your new baby.” Jeremy said with a wink. 

Waverly thanked him with a smile as the three guests left the lab, she took of her lab coat, grabbed her belongings, and headed after them. 

・┅┅┅・୨୧・┅┅┅・

Lunch was decent, with Wynonna blabbing on and on about some adventure that she went on, Waverly and Nicole stealing glances at each other without Wynonna noticing, it went by pretty quickly. 

Before they got the bill, Nicole got the waitress’ attention and asked for a coffee to-go with sweetener on the side. “Thank you so much,” Nicole gave her dimpled smile towards the waitress. That smile. That _Haught damned_ smile. Made Waverly’s heart flutter like she was at kindergarten again, when she heard from Champ that Rosita had a crush on her, it was that feeling that awoken her sexuality, she hasn’t felt her heart flutter like that for more than 17 years, _dammit Haught_ , she thought to herself. 

She quickly diverted her attention somewhere else as she could feel her face heating up from just thinking about Nicole, something else perked Waverly’s interest though, on why she was grabbing a cup of coffee now instead of this morning. 

Apparently Nicole woke up late this morning, cause Calamity Jane, Nicole’s fluffy, ginger cat, turned off her alarm for her and made her late for work so she couldn’t stop by to grab some coffee for both herself and Waverly. It was those little gestures that made Waverly’s heart warm, no one has ever done that for her. 

“Sorry miss, we ran out of sweetener, is it alright if you go without sweetener? We happen to run out and the stock comes in tomorrow, my apologies,” The waitress hands over the cup of coffee apologetically. “No worries! I’ll make do,” Nicole took over the cup of coffee and had a long sip, “It tastes…never mind.” Nicole muttered under her breath. 

“Shoot! Babygirl, haughtpants, I have to leave right now, there’s a new supply of guns coming in right now and I have to oversee the order, catch you guys later!” Before both women could say goodbye, Wynonna’s already out the door. Waverly’s eyes followed her sister leaving, but quickly diverted her attention back to the taller girl, “I do believe I have some left over sweetener from the lab, if you don’t mind we could-” Waverly started, Nicole quickly jumped in with, “Of course I wouldn’t mind stopping by the lab!” Whispering, she quickly added, “I’d do anything to spend more time with you.” “What was that?” Waverly twisted away from the milkshake she was sipping. “Nothing Waves, let’s go pay the bill after you’re finished with your milkshake.” To which the shorter girl happily nodded with a mouthful of peanut butter milkshake mixed with bacon bits.


	2. fantasy of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gobble gobble nicole haught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow updates- i deeply apologise for them, i have so much coursework and it's catching up with my ass and im still running away as i start another course- im hoping i can make this promise that i can keep- which is im finishing this story- i will and i probably will(i just don't know when)

“Do we happen to have any sweetener left? Nicole wanted a coffee with sweetener but the restaurant ran out,” Waverly said as she walked into the lab, with Nicole following closely behind. Their ride back from the restaurant to the lab was pleasant, with Nicole saying things that made Waverly giggle more than needed. Waverly was falling for the red-head, very, very hardly. 

“Yeah I just made some coffee after you guys left, I think I put some the remaining sweetener in one of the test tubes on the test tube rack cause I didn’t want it to go to waste,” Jeremy responded, his voice sounded like an echo as his back faced Waverly, tending to his frogs, “C’mere little froggy I’ll give you a big kiss for behaving~” He cooed while stroking the frog. 

“Ugh Jeremy, Nicole has to go to work, can you please tell me which one is it? There’s two test tubes and-”

“It’s the left one, wash the test tube after you use it please,” Jeremy replied in a huff, back still turned to the two women, “I think Waverly’s a little annoying isn’t she.” Jeremy whined to his frogs. 

Waverly rolled her eyes at the scientist and turned to Nicole, the last thing she wanted to be is _unprofessional_ in front of her. “Sorry, here you go,” Waverly sighed as she picked up the test tube on the right, assuming that Jeremy meant _his_ left, and poured the liquid into the sheriff’s coffee cup, the taller girl gave a dimpled smile and downed the whole thing in one go. 

“Need the power fuel?” Waverly chuckled, washing the test tube in one of the nearby sinks. The red-head nodded in response, “So. Much. Paperwork.” She groaned, tossing the paper cup in the trash can, “It’s gonna take me a while to organise all of the folders and I’m so not looking forward to that, I’d be more than happy spend time here with you…” As Nicole’s voice trailed off, her hands began to gently stroke Waverly’s soft hands as the shorter girl came back from the sink. 

“Nicole… what are you doing,” Waverly whispered, feeling her face burn up with that very brief stroke from the taller girl, she resisted the urge to just take her right on the table. But she couldn’t. This was just a one-sided crush, Nicole could never… Sighing, she pushed the red-head’s fingers off of her hand, “I thought you had to go to work, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Waverly tried her best to force a smile but her thoughts were still someplace else, someplace where the Nicole’s fingers could forever be intertwined with Waverly’s. 

Nicole blinked once, blinked twice, and pouted. _Pout?_ Waverly was perplexed, before she could say anything, the red-head interjected, “But- I want to stay here, with you! You smell so nice… like honey milk. I love honey milk, they’re sweet and,” She stopped abruptly, leaning closer to the shorter girl, until there was almost no space between the two women. She took a deep breath, smirked, then whispered, “very, very **addicting**.” Waverly swallowed thickly, the red-head’s last sentence had made her hitch her breath. She had never thought of herself as a person that someone could get addicted to, sure, there were jackasses like Champ who refused to let Waverly leave his side cause he was scared she would cheat on her, which turned out to be quite the irony. But this. This was different, hearing that her _scent_ makes Nicole addicted, sends chills down her spine. Nicole’s making her feel all these different emotions that she’s never had to deal with, but somehow, it makes her happy that the red-head’s the one who makes her feel like that. 

Waverly closed her eyes, then fluttered them open in almost an instant, something clicking in her mind. “Jeremy,” Waverly stuttered. No response. “JEREMY!” She yelled, out of the corner of her eye she could see the red-head glare at her for a spilt second, for the scare, but it quickly turned into lovey-dovey eyes again. 

“WHAT do you want missy, can’t you see I’m tending to my frogs? And why is the Sheriff still here,” Jeremy finally turned around from Waverly’s yelling.

“So Jeremy, when you said and I quote ‘the left one’, did you mean my left? Or your left?” Waverly squeaked, suspiciously eyeing the test tube rack that holds a single test tube now. “What do you mean, of course I meant your left, would be stupid for me to say my left,” Jeremy glanced at the test tube rack, “Oh… boy.” 

“Yeah- uh **big** oh boy, why would you say my left? I assumed you would’ve said your left!” Waverly scrunched up her face and looked at the red-head, who still had her lovey-dovey eyes on the younger Earp. 

“Well I was **trying** to be considerate-”

“WHEN HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONSIDERATE!” 

“O-KAY, you’re right, it’s my fault,” Jeremy sighed, ending the argument between the lab partners, he diverted his eyes to the red-head that was clinging onto Waverly’s jacket. “What do we do with… her.” His head nodding towards her.

Running her hands through her hair, she sighed, “She’s clearly not in the condition to work right now, I’m going to help her call in sick as her…”She stopped and cleared her throat, who was she to help Nicole call in sick? She brushed that thought aside and stuttered, “Friend, right as her friend.”

Jeremy’s lips curved into a knowing smile, “Friend my ass, there’s clearly a lot more than just friendship going on,” He teased, motioning to both Waverly and Nicole. 

“Jeremy, this is not the time for jokes,” Waverly grunted as she backwards walked towards Nicole, “We gotta fix this. Fast.” Her face scrunching up. She whipped her head quickly to face Nicole, trying to come up with a plan to help her. When she turned around, her face was oddly close to the red-head, like I-can-feel-your-breath-on-my-face close. She stopped in her tracks and said breathlessly, “What are you doing.” It came out much more softer than she expected and the red head chuckled in reply, booping the shorter girl's nose. “I like watching you, your serious scientist face is super duper cute.” Waverly scoffed in reply, this needs to end right now, she’s not sure how long she can put up with Nicole being all in love with her when it seems so real… even if Waverly knows it’s fake, the shorter girl can't just turn off her emotions once this is over, unlike Nicole with the potion, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! it's super short ik i mean not super but- decently short- i go rambling when i don't know what to say so i hope it's alright, please leave comments on how to improve i haven't written in a while i might as well be a piece of metal if im rusty like that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! peanut butter milkshake with bacon bits is my favourite milkshake :> just thinking about it makes me happy


End file.
